


*cacophonic clanging*

by takemeto_thebog



Series: JRWI Shipping Challenge [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, oneshots and drabbles, yes there will be spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeto_thebog/pseuds/takemeto_thebog
Summary: drabbles and oneshots for sylnan pairings i could think of
Relationships: Br’aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor, Sylnan Vengolor & Br’aad Vengolor, Sylnan Vengolor & Hilltree, Sylnan Vengolor & Jaquois, Sylnan Vengolor & Thardo, Sylnan Vengolor & Velrissa, Sylnan Vengolor/Katherine, Sylnan Vengolor/Mountain, Sylnan Vengolor/Redd Boye, Sylnan Vengolor/Taxi, Sylnan Vengolor/Ugarth
Series: JRWI Shipping Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. where did she go? (sylnan/katherine)

he asked everybody, but alas, nobody knew where she could have gone. it’s as if she just disappeared from the face of the earth. 

  
  


the feeling of dread slowly crept up his back as thoughts raced through his mind. all of the possibilities, the what if’s, the could be’s,  _ oh gods _ ,  _ please let her be alright. _

he spent days searching for katherine, then days turned into weeks, then it turned into months. he’s lost track of time but he hasn’t stopped searching. deep inside, he’s clinging onto an inkling of hope that she’s okay… right?


	2. oh shit, oh fuck (sylnan/redd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern world, no powers

sylnan didn’t expect another thief to be here; sylnan also didn’t expect the convenience store to be held at gun point at this hour. 

he got to thinking, maybe for once in his life he can do something other than crime.

“i say we book it outta here,” sylnan was met with a grinning redhead.

“we can’t just leave this poor lady alone,” he glanced at the corner mirror, assessing the situation he seemed to have gotten in. ducking back down to the floor, sylnan notices that the redhead had disappeared.

he cursed under his breath, he can do this! he’ll be fine. everything will be fine. deep breaths, sylnan, deep breaths. he inches closer to end of the aisle feeling his heart pound.

in a blink of an eye, sylnan vengolor manages to tackle the masked man onto the ground. their bodies thudding onto the floor, gun skidding away from them.

he yelps in pain as the man shoves him off–  _ this is it. it was all for nothing. _

  
  
  
  


his eyes were closed tight, bracing for a gunshot or even death, but nothing came?

  
  


“looking for this?” sylnan opens to see the redhead towering over the masked man. 

  
  


_fuck,_ _he’s cute._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. i ought to tell you something (sylnan/lambert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern world, no powers

sylnan enters the dorm room, having come back from his sketchy job. light emits from underneath the bedroom door, he sighs, lambert’s still awake.

he shrugs off his coat and walk towards the room. upon entering, he’s met with lambert’s back towards him.

“i know what you’re gonna say,” sylnan plops onto the bed, exhausted.

“you’re too stubborn,”

“likewise,” he huffs and pulls the covers over him. he watches lambert’s hand move around the desk, almost rhythmic in a way. 

sylnan gazes at the other man, his hair disheveled, baggy shirt almost falling off his shoulder, he can tell that he hasn’t stopped working. a disadvantage of academia was poor work-life balance, and if that doesn’t say something about education then he’ll have to face the ceo of education and shoot them.

“how was work?” lambert already knows the drill, but ever since he delved deeper into his studies, he hasn’t heard much from the underground.

“iron bucket’s on the run again,” 

“what has he done this time?”

“the librarian’s pissed about some due dates,” sylnan lets out a groan, “we couldn’t pay him so now we’re just wrangling up some things past their due dates, i think.”

sylnan hears a switch flipped and gets enveloped in darkness. he feels the bed weigh down beside him a bit.

“i dont believe i say it much, but” lambert presses his body against sylnan, “i ought to remind you that i love you.”

sylnan presses their foreheads together, “i love you too.”

  
  


sylnan falls asleep with a smile on his face.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. flower crown (sylnan/taxi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-meadow burning, somewhat of a canon-compliant (?)

they lie on the ground in silence. the grass pokes sylnan’s arm as he rolls to face the tabaxi. he looked content, which was opposite of what sylnan was feeling. 

taxi takes notice of the other. he looked mildly disheveled and worn out, maybe nature could cheer him up? 

  
  
  


sylnan is snapped out of his thoughts when taxi appears in front of him, holding… what seems to be a bundle of flowers.

“what’s all this?” he glances at the collection of colours in taxi’s arms.

“you’ll see,” taxi takes a seat in front sylnan and gets to work. 

the elf watches, mesmerized, as the tabaxi weaves the stems together. he wonders what in the world could he be making out of these? a circle of flowers? a crown, the other says… huh.

“and now you put it on your head!” there’s a big smile on taxi’s face.

“what’s the point?” sylnan furrows his eyebrows, wondering what on earth could this be for?

“i believe pretty people deserve pretty things,” sylnan burrows his head onto taxi’s shoulder after his statement. he feels warm.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. what happened this time? (sylnan & vel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern uni au; sylnan is yet again asking vel for help

“velrissa! good to see you again, i know i just saw you today but-“

“what happened this time?” velrissa goes to get out her first aid kit, sylnan knows the drill: sit down and tell her what happened.

“they were being jerks to br’aad again…” sylnan hisses as vel cleans up his cuts. she raises a brow at this, sylnan doesn’t usually resort to violence unless it was necessary.

“may i know their names?” sylnan complies, he doesn’t really know what vel would do with this information.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for some reason sylnan doesn’t hear br’aad talk about the bullies again. maybe they’ve actually learned their lessons.)


	6. different ways to say ‘i love you’ (sylnan/ugarth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can be platonic or romantic

number one

“i’ve got your back,” he bumps ugarth on the shoulder as they get ready for combat.

“likewise,” 

  
  


number two

sylnan nods as ugarth proceeds to tell a tale of a heist he pulled before they’ve met. he doesn’t whether the orc is telling lies or truth but all he knows is that he’s happy.

sylnan feels the warmth from somewhere in his chest as he listens

  
  
  


number three

“why did you come back for me?” ugarth’s expression was of confusion and anger, “that was foolish!”

“well, you see,” sylnan stands by what he did, “brothers help brothers”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. checkmate (sylnan/thardo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theatre heist but modern au

just do this thing and then you can book it outta here. sylnan makes eye contact with the man they were stealing from and heads towards his direction.

“may i have this dance?” sylnan bows forward one arm folded behind him, the other held towards the man.

“you may,” he intertwines their hands.

they move towards the crowd. sylnan for a glimpse of a second sees br’aad slip into the backroom. they sway along with the music. his dance partner hums along as he takes the lead.

“checkmate.” sylnan’s eyes widen as he feels the sharp pain in his stomach.

  
  
  
  



	8. maybe i’ll start feeling? (sylnan/mountain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh modern au mountain has jak already and sylnan knows mountain during the time br’aad left

he’s drunk again. it’s past midnight and he doesn’t want to feel anymore. br’aad’s left, kath, mom, they’re dead, he’s all alone… well there is another person. 

  
  
  


“sylnan what the-“ mountain stops himself as he sees the state sylnan is in.

“gods, you’re a mess,” he sighs as lets him go inside. sylnan slumps on the oh, so familiar couch as he hears the tap running. something makes sylnan turn his head around.

“boof,” he sees jak and gives him a pat. 

“good dog,” his words are slurred but that doesn’t change the dog’s joyful expression.

“just lock the door when you leave,” sylnan gets smacked in the face with a blanket, when he pushes it off he sees a glass of water on the table. 

he thinks about drinking it but falls unconscious instead.

  
  
  
  
  



	9. another day in the life of sylnan (sylnan & jaquois)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is only dialogue, sylnan has steal something but needs jaquois’ help.

“okay, so there’s this masquerade ball that’s gonna be held by one of the nobles-“

“i assume this is brendan’s next thing he wants you to do?”

“yes and-“

“im your ticket in.”

“yep”

“well first off, i’m going to have to get you some new garments”

“understandable”

//

“if you’re gonna be my plus one, not only do you have to look the part, but you also have to act it.”

“you’re asking me if i know how to dance?”

“precisely,”

“well, lucky for you, that’s something i’m already good at!” jaquois raises a brow at this statement.

“i do not believe that for a second,”

//

“i stand corrected,”

“i told you so,”

“you can dance, but you didn’t have to burn down the room.”

“it was an accident!”

“were at least able to get what brendan wanted?”

“well…”

“gods, you burned that too?!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
